


5sos;girls

by diamxnsinthesky



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-17 00:04:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15448836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diamxnsinthesky/pseuds/diamxnsinthesky
Summary: where four guys are fans of an Australian girl band.





	5sos;girls

"Guys, come see this!" The blonde shouted towards his friends

The three boys quickly climbed the stairs after hearing the loud cry of the boy.

"What's the matter, Luke?" Ashton asked, agitated by the run

"The girls have finally uploaded the video" He announcent with emotion

Quickly, the four stood in front of the computer screen to see, after weeks of waiting, the new video of their favorite artists.  
The song was part of the soundtrack of the new "Ghostbusters" and in the video, the four girls were dressed as the characters in the movie, it was very funny for them to see them "act" and dance.

-When you're talking to your boys, do you talk about me? Do you say that I'm a sweetheart, do you say that I'm a freak?-

"God, Lucrecia has such a beautiful voice," Luke murmured with a twinkle in his eyes

"Shut up, Luke." Michael nudged him

-Do you tell them white lies, do you tell them the truth? Do you tell them that you love me the way that I've been loving you?-

"Did you see Mickie's hair color?" Mike murmured this time

"Let us listen" Ashton looked at him irritated

-'Cause every night you and I find ourselves, kissing and touching like no one else, falling and falling until I fell for you-

"I would like Ashley to kiss me" Ashton continued observing the screen in amazement

"Shut up, Ashton." Mike taunted his curly friend

-'Cause I've been talking to my friends the way you take away my breath, it's something bigger than myself, it's something I don't understand, no, no-

"I still think of Casey's wink" Calum whispered

"Bro, seriously, shut up"

-I know we're young and people change and we may never feel the same, so baby, tell me what you say-

"This song is great"

"We finally agree on something, Lukey"


End file.
